


Careful

by frozencanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Protective Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Oliver gets hurt and goes to Felicity's house/ apartment. While is is getting fixed up he gets a lecture about being reckless but realizes what she's saying is true.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Careful

Oliver pulled open the window and tumbled into Felicity’s room. She was on the floor in an instant, sliding her arms under his to lift him up to get a good look at him. She pulled the down his hood and brushed his hair out of his face. He moved her hands away from him. 

“I’m fine, stop fussing.” He said.

“Obviously not, you only show up at my window when you’re hurt,” She replied.

“That’s not true-“ He groaned there was a huge amount of blood coming out of his chest now. He looked at Felicity and immediately looked away when she raised an eyebrow.

“Okay maybe it’s a little true, are you going to help or let me bleed out on your floor?” He said. Pulling up his shirt. He sat still as she analysed him. Her fingers running across his skin prodding at the bruises she could see and apologizing when he winced at the ones she couldn’t see.

He made showing up at her apartment a habit so she had a first aid kit just for him. She poured some antiseptic onto his cuts.

“Ouch! that stings,” He looked at her.

“What happened to ‘I’m the Green Arrow I spent 5 years on Lian Yu, you have failed this city?’ She teased. 

“Ouch. You know not even the people that did this to me were this harsh,” He replied. Felicity moved onto a cut that was on the back of his ear.

“How did you even get cut here?” She questioned. 

“Someone had a knife,” He shrugged “Almost didn’t see it,”

“Almost are you hearing yourself right now?!” She moved onto his face dabbing the sponge over his cuts.

“Felicity I stopped him,” He sighed.

“Oliver that’s a cut that’s just a little close to, I don’t know: your face, your brains, your eyes,” He started smiling at her. “Stop me if any of those sound important to you,” She hissed getting annoyed at him.

“I’ve had worse, I spent 5 years stranded on an island remember?”

“Yeah,” Felicity looked at the pile of tissue and blood, “You go out there every day risking your life what happens if you don’t come back what happens then? You are the only person holding us together,”

They both remained quiet for a minute. Until Felicity moved to throw away the rubbish but Oliver held onto her hand.

“Us?” He questioned.

“Team Arrow do you really think Thea, Laurel, Roy, even Sara could do what you do?” She hugged him. “You are the green arrow and you need to be more careful without you we are nothing,”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda put Oliver in the friendzone... eh oh well.


End file.
